


the results are in

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a little intro for something im doing





	the results are in

   Sharpie sped through the streets on her board, nearly hitting multiple pedestrians as she rode to the post office. Today was the day. She could finally see if her submission got in. She could be on TV! The whole world could see how cool she is! Her dream of being famous could finally come true!  
   She skidded to a halt as she saw Macaron walking out with a pile of mail on their head, humming to themself.   
   "Hey, Mac!" she shouted. Macaron yelped, dropping their mail as they jumped in surprise.  
   "Oh no....." they frantically tried to lump it all together in a pile with their feet, "Sharpie, be more careful! This stuff is important!"  
   "Sorry!" Sharpie picked up the mail and set it back on her friend's head. She never thought things through before rushing into stuff. "Hey, did ya get the acception form?"  
   "Oh, yeah. It was in there with everything else. I haven't gotten to read it yet."  
   Sharpie practically squealed with excitement, the papers did come in!  
   "C'mon!" She grabbed Macaron and hurried into the post office. She gently set them down on their feet before rustling through her tote bag for her keys. She held them up triumphantly after finding them, and unlocked her mail locker. Sharpie threw mail out left and right, digging through for the letter. She finally found it and tore open the envelope. There was her answer....  
   She stood there for a moment, just looking at it in bewilderment.  
   "Aw, Sharpie," Macaron said, preemptively, "I'm so sorry."  
   "I'm.... _**IN!**_ " She screamed in excitement, "I'm gonna be on TV!"  
   The postits at the register let out a loud 'shhhhhh'.  
   "Oh! That's really great!" Macaron stared up at the letters on their head, "could you help me with mine?"  
   "Sure thing," she said, voice high with enthusiasm. Sharpie lifted the note off their head and opened it, much neater this time. She held it in front of Macaron's face for them to see. Their eyes widened as they read it, they stuttered.   
    "I-I'm, I'm going too!"  
    Sharpie squealed and hugged them, too excited to notice she caused all the letters to spill on the floor again. The posits at the counter sighed, "I don't get paid enough for this."


End file.
